


Bubble Butt Buddy

by eackermann0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0
Summary: My best friend finds a use for my oversized ass.
Kudos: 5





	1. Playing with My Ass

I was laying stomach down in my bed when my friend, Kevin, entered the room. He  
entered quickly, threw his bag down and sat in my bean-bag chair. He was  
irritated, but was trying not to be too obvious about it.

"So how was the date?"

"It went fine. Monica had a good time."

"But you didn't."

"Look, I knew what I was getting into with her."

"And yet..."

"I just- I just want a feel, you know? I know she's not going to put out  
anytime soon, that's just the kind of girl she is, but man I would kill to just  
feel that ass of hers."

I chuckled. He was crazy about Monica's ass.

"Hmph, you laugh, but you're not helping either."

"What's the supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

"I get back from thinking about Monica's ass and you're laying there in those  
shorts."

"You're so thirsty for some booty, you're thinking about a guy's?"

"That's not a guy's ass. That thing is bigger and rounder than even Monica's."

I shrugged. "Have at it."

"...what?"

"If it'll make you feel better, you can touch it."

"Come'on man, that's gay."

"Well, is it a guy's ass or not? It's not like anyone will know, it's just us."

There was silence. At first I thought I went too far, but then a felt a hand   
stroke my right butt cheek. I couldn't help but moan a little.

"D-don't do that!"

"S-sorry, I didn't think you were actually going to do it."

Silence again. He continued caressing each of my butt cheeks. Then squeezing.   
He'd grab a handful and shake it back and forth gently. Smacking. He'd slap my  
ass gently and let it jiggle until it stopped. He grabbed each side and pushed  
them together letting each cheek jiggle into each other. Every touch sent a   
little bit of electricity through me.

"I'll be right back."

"Where-" but he was already gone. A few seconds later he had re-entered with a  
pair of sexy red panties.

"What is that?!"

"I got it from your mom's drawer."

"You can't just steal my mom's underwear."

"I'm not stealing them. I just want you to borrow them for a minute."

"You want me... in..."

"Please?"

I stood up and took the panties. "Turn around." I looked down at them. Was I   
really going to do this? Wasn't *this* a little far? But his hands on my ass,  
did feel pretty good. 

I slipped my shorts and boxers off, pulled the panties tight on my ass, and   
layed back down on the bed. "Okay, you can look."

"Fuck. That IS a woman's ass."

This time he didn't just stand next to the bed. He got on with me straddling my   
legs.

"Seriously, how did you end up with such a fat ass?"

"Genetics, I guess."

Kev resumed his massaging of my ass, but with a little extra this time. I could  
feel him occasionally bring his crotch up and rub it against the bottom of my  
cheeks. At first he was trying to hide it, but since I didn't react he got  
bolder, now grinding his crotch into my ass. 

He stopped and I felt a hand grab the waistband on either side of the panties.

"Kev?"

"It's okay, I just want a better view."

I lifted my ass and let him take my panties off. He now had full access to my   
ass. At first he continued as he was before, but then... 

*ZIP*

"Kev? What was that?"

"Sorry, I just need to finish. Okay?"

"O-okay."

His bare cock was out and was now rubbing gently along the crack of my ass. He  
let things go like that a while before pulling my cheeks apart and hot-dogging me.  
He spit between my cheeks to provide some lube. He fucked my ass cheeks. Each  
stroke brushed gently against my virgin asshole. He didn't go that far though.  
Soon he was blowing a big load of cum all over my ass and back.

"I'm sorry... I-i just got caught up in the moment and I-"

"I-it's okay. It was my idea."

There was a long awkward silence.

"You liked it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It really is like a girl's butt."

"I kind of liked it too."


	2. Fucking my Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I let Kev have my hole.

It was a while before I saw Kev again. He didn't stay long after... what   
happened. That left me a lot of time to think about how much I enjoyed being...  
molested? And also a lot of time to think about what this meant for my   
sexuality. I started playing with my own ass the next day. Feeling it and   
jiggling it like Kev did. It wasn't quite the same, but I still liked it. When  
I showered I took a little extra time to make sure my ass was clean. This   
started off with me literally cleaning more around my asshole, but escalated to  
fingering my own ass. At this point I decided that we had avoided each other   
enough.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"H-hey."

"Kev?"

"Yeah, man, I'm here."

"You wanna come over and hang out?"

"I-uh..."

"Just come over. I know it's weird, but it happened and we gotta talk about it  
at least."

"Alright, man. I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later Kev was in my bedroom. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

Silence. Heavy, awkward, looking around the room to avoid looking at each other,  
silence. 

"I'm not mad," I said.

"I know."

"So?"

"I just don't know where we go from here."

I wanted him to do it again. I wanted him to do more too. I wasn't ready to say   
all that though.

"What does that mean?"

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"You seem really sure of that. You said you liked it. That's pretty gay."

"You liked it too right?"

"yeah..."

"Well there you go."

"So you're saying I'm gay?"

"No! Neither of us is gay."

"We just like doing gay stuff."

"Basically."

He laughed.

"Seriously though, I've been thinking about this. Do you want to kiss?"

"You?"

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No, I don't want to kiss you."

"Then you're obviously not gay."

"That's where we draw the line? Kissing? I can fuck your ass and that's not  
gay, but kissing is?"

"1) You haven't fucked my ass just my cheeks and 2) yeah. If you wanted to   
kiss me that would mean you're attracted to me. It would mean you're gay."

"So what are we then?"

"Just two straight friends. One that likes big juicy asses and one that has a  
big juicy ass that likes to be played with."

He let that sit for a minute.

"I guess that makes sense. You're right, I don't think of you like I do Monica.  
I just like your butt."

"Exactly," I said, happy he was coming around. "So you're not going to keep  
avoiding me right?"

"No, no, we can hang out like before."

"Well..."

"What?"

"You said you liked it right?"

"You wanna do it again?"

"Yeah."

I could see he still wasn't sure, but I had a plan for that. I turned around  
and pulled my shorts down revealing my bubble butt clad in my mom's lingerie. 

"You planned this the whole time?"

I bent over the bed and pushed my ass out at him, "yep."

"Damn." 

He didn't waste any time, he was already grinding his crotch into my ass.

"You really are just a slutty girl with a big juicy ass."

He pulled my panties down and let them fall to my ankles. He took his cock  
out and started rubbing it between my cheeks.

"There's lube in my top drawer."

He didn't say anything. I felt the warmth of his cock pull away and a few  
moments later it was replaced by the sudden sensation of cold lube on my ass.  
Unfortunately he didn't quite get the message. He was using the lube to better  
hot-dog me.

"Kev?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're gentle, you can put it in me."

"No, shit?"

"There shouldn't be, I cleaned up pretty good."

He laughed, "Goddammit, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, I've been fingering myself. Like I said, you have to take it slow, okay."

"I will."

I could feel pressure on my asshole.

"I can't get it in. Relax more."

I did so. I physically relaxed and felt his head enter me.

"Well, I just lost my virginity to my best friend's ass."

"And you fucking love it."

"I can't lie."

Slowly he pushed the rest of his length in, until his balls rested against my   
ass. True to his word he stopped here and let me adjust.

"You can start moving."

He slid his entire length out leaving me feeling hollow. Then back in. Then out   
again. I could feel it now, each time he entered me, he rubbed against my prostate   
and sent a wave of pleasure through me.

Slowly but surely he sped up until he was properly fucking me.

"I'm going to cum soon."

"You can cum in me, just don't stop fucking me, I'm almost there too."

He did just that. He grunted and I felt warm cum fill my ass, but he didn't   
hesitate in the slightest. He continued to plow my ass straight through my own  
prostate orgasm. I felt waves of pleasure come from deep within me. I collapsed  
on the bed in a mess of my cum and his.

"Stop. You can stop."

He pulled out.

"Sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay, you were perfect."


	3. Becoming His Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I let Kev make me his bitch... kind of.

Kev was once again over at my house to hang out and most likely to fuck my ass  
too. But this time he brought a package with him.

"What's in the amazon box?" I asked.

"You know how you wear your mom's panties for me?"

"What did you order me a schoolgirl out fit or something?"

"It's a dress, actually."

Kev pulled out a cute yellow sun dress and showed it to me.

"And you want to fuck me in that?"

"If that's cool with you?"

"I don't care. Whatever gets you off. I just like having my ass fucked."

"Awesome."

"Well, except one thing."

"What's that?"

"It'll have to wait until a day my parents definitely won't be back any time  
soon. The way we normally do it, I just pull down my shorts and if someone  
comes back I can just pull them up real quick and it's like we were never  
fucking."

"But with the dress you'd have to change and don't want to get caught. I get  
it."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I know you had to be looking forward to fucking me in  
that."

"Maybe a little... oh and there is one more thing?"

He reached into the box and pulled out and wig, roughly the same shade of brown  
as my own hair. He looked at me apologetically. 

"Yeah, I'll wear the wig too."

"Thanks man."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to turn me into a girl."

A few weeks past and finally Kev got his opportunity. Mom and dad went out for  
a weekend getaway and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. 

When Kev came over I was already wearing mom's panties (and just to be clear I  
do wash them when mom and dad are out). Kev came over again with the dress  
and wig, which I quickly slipped on.

"How do I look," I asked and gave a twirl.

"Damn. A little makeup and you might actually pass for a chick."

"I guess that means you'll be over here with a makeup kit next weekend, huh?"

"I just might."

We laughed. I bent over the bed and lifted up my skirt. I put on my best female  
voice (not a very good one). And begged to be fucked.

"Come on Kev, I need your big cock in my ass."

Kev wasn't actually that big (though he was by no means small), I just figured  
it would get him going if I called his dick big. Kev walked over and sunk  
himself balls deep in my ass and started fucking me.

"So this kind of makes you my bitch, y'know that," said Kev.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Dude, you're dressed like a girl for me and I'm fucking your ass."

"Sure, but at the end of the day I could probably find a dozen guys to fuck this  
big beautiful ass. You, on the other hand, would have to go back to begging  
Monica to let you do her."

Kev didn't respond.

"So really, I've got all the control."

"Yeah... I guess that true."

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just ruined your fantasy didn't I?"

"I wasn't-"

"Dude, you're fucking my ass. If you can't be honest with me who can you be  
honest with? Just admit it, you like the idea of making your friend and his big  
butt your bitch."

"Okay, fine. Yeah, I liked the idea that you were my bitch."

"Then do it Kev. Fuck me. Make me your bitch."

Kev slapped my fat ass and started to fuck me faster.

"That's right. You're my bitch from now on. This fat ass belongs to me."

"Okay daddy, my fat ass is yours. You can put your big dick in my fat ass any   
time you want. Is that what you want?"

"Damn right."

Kev continued to saw in and out of my big ass. I loved the sensation of him  
sliding in and out, of him filling me. Almost as much as I loved when his cock   
head pressed against my prostate.

"Get ready to take my load bitch."

"I love it daddy! Give me your cum."

Kev grunted and filled my ass. He pulled out allowing cum to leak out of my ass  
and down my balls. I collapsed onto the bed and he laid down next to me.

"Just to be clear," I said, "I'm only your bitch when we're fucking. You try  
that shit any other time and you'll never touch my ass again."

"I never meant for it go any farther."

"Sorry. I just had to make sure we were on the same page."

"But, you're okay with it right? I don't want to do it again if you didn't like  
it."

"I loved it, to be honest. I never thought about it before, but I really got  
into it."

Kev smiled.

"That's great, cause I've never cum so hard in my life."

"Well are you ready for round two *daddy* because I still haven't cum yet."

"I could fuck your ass all day."


End file.
